


Caribou Can't Solve Everything (podfic)

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray’s in a foul mood, and it’s not just because he’s having a bad week. No, it’s because he’s having a monumentally awful week, and Fraser doesn’t even seem to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caribou Can't Solve Everything (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caribou Can't Solve Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037712) by [Sproid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid). 



Length: 12m 50s  
File size: 11.8 MB  
Stream or download [here.](https://app.box.com/s/0ymj67v6w1336v8iby13)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why the plosives sound so weird and loud. Sorry about that. This is my first podfic, so concrit and helpful advice is totally welcome.


End file.
